


School Spirit

by Thebolaidler



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, kiss, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebolaidler/pseuds/Thebolaidler
Summary: Naveed and Cory were paired up in a Year 12 project where they had to paint benches. One thing leads to another and maybe more than a paint fight and some School Spirit came out of it.





	School Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> So....I've actually written something again!! Its taken its time and its something a bit different. I've never written this ship before so I hope I did it justice.

Naveed dipped his brush into the Orange paint and looked over at the other boy. He was concentrating on making sure his side looked neat. Shaking his head, Naveed laughed, drawing the attention of Cory. “Hmm?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Nothin” he started laughing again.   
“Oi, what?” Cory punched Naveed on the shoulder.   
“Enjoying yourself?” he nodded towards Cory’s side of the bench.   
“Shut it” Naveed smiled at him then went back to his side.

Cory decided to break the silence after a while of painting, “this school ey?”  
“What’s the point in getting the Year 12’s to paint some benches?”   
“School Spirit innit”.  
Naveed pushed his shoulder against Cory's, resulting in them being closer than before. Awkwardly coughing to try and ease this new atmosphere away they started painting again, but Naveed was to busy focusing on trying not to notice how close Cory now was to him that his hand slipped. This caused the Orange paint on his brush to collide with the Purple side of the bench.

They both froze and slowly turned to each other. “Oops?” Naveed tried with a tight smile.   
“Trying to sabotage my masterpiece?” Cory had that cocky grin on his face so Naveed knew he was joking.   
“Pfft, Masterpiece?” Naveed laughed resulting in Cory pretending to act hurt.   
“What you on. This is A* work right here” that just caused Naveed to laugh harder.   
Naveed was too busy laughing to notice Cory's next move. All of a sudden he felt wetness on his cheek and focused his view on the person right in front of him, grinning that stupid grin at him with a paintbrush in his hand. “Oops..” he copied.   
“Oh, you're so on!” before he knew what was coming, Cory has a line of orange paint in the middle of his face. Cory looked at Naveed in shock, which soon turned into a smirk. “You're on!” 

Soon enough a full-fledged war was happening. The paint was going everywhere but the two boys didn't care. They were too focused on trying to drench each other in paint. Laughter filled the room as well as a picture of Orange and Purple. The bench was long forgotten, which now resembled a Burnt Sienna Colour. Having paint flung into his hair, Cory decided to take it up a notch. He picked up his bucket of paint and went to chuck it all over Naveed. Which may have been a mistake. His action caused Naveed to grab his arm to try and stop what was about to happen. The now fallen paint drenched Naveed and created a puddle on the floor. This puddle being Cory’s downfall. As he took a step back he slipped on the puddle, and Naveed who was clenching onto his arm followed him down.

“Umpft” Cory landed on his back with Naveed falling on top of him. Naveed's hands were pressed against Cory’s chest, and Cory's gripped the small of his back on instinct. They both froze as they looked at each other and noticed their proximity. Naveed could feel Cory's breath against his own. If either of them moved an inch, their noses would be touching. They didn't know what was happening at the moment, but they didn't want it to stop. Naveed’s breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of Cory staring at his lips. Cory glanced back up and his eyes widened at being caught out. Naveed gave a shy smile and Cory's hands tightened against his back. Their noses brushed as they got closer. Cory bit his lip as he glanced back down at Naveeds. Their breathing deepened and Naveed's eyelids fluttered closed. Cory brushed his bottom lip against Naveed's cupid bow. Naveed opened his eyes and glanced at Cory and nodded to say yes. As they were about to close the gap between them a bang came from outside.  
“Ah fuck”. Was also heard in a too familiar voice.

They whipped their heads towards the now opening door. Glancing at each other with wide eyes they scrambled off the floor and at a safe distance so that it doesn't look suspicious. “Oi lads, having fun?” looking at Riz’s amused face they remembered they were covered in paint, and not that he nearly caught his best friend's kissing each other. “Err” Naveed rubbed the back of this necked, stumped at what to say. Cory didn't seem affected at all about their near-kiss as he walked up to Riz. “Shut it” he smeared the paint from his hand across Riz’s left cheek as he walked out. Riz glanced at Naveed and raised his eyebrow grinning. “You coming then?” following his out the room, he stopped to close the door. Leaning the back of his head against the hardwood he let out a sigh. “Shit, I'm screwed”


End file.
